The Greatest Story Ever Made
by Game2002
Summary: An extremely creative, never-done-before story about an ordinary man getting gapped to Gensokyo by Yukari and then starting a new life there. This will be the greatest masterpiece you have ever read!


A Game2002 Production

TOUHOU PROJECT

 **THE GREATEST STORY EVER MADE**

* * *

1 day, there lived a man named Moe. He has a father and a mother and a younger sister and a pet frog, but her younger sister freeze the frog one day and killed it, so Moe bought a new frog, but it is actually a toad.

One day, Moe fell into a gap and go to Gensokyo. He sees Yoocurry, who says, "lol, I brought to Gensokyo because I'm am troll. Trolololol!"

"Wai?! I have a family!" cried Moe.

"Who cares? Trolololol" said Yoocurry, and then she left.

Moe go around crying and running from bad demons. He finds Raymoo and tries to become friends with her, and Raymoo thinks he is a cool guy and so becomes friends with him and also teach him spell cards.

Moe learn how to use spell cards very fast, and he became very strong. He fight other peepo in Gensokyo using his awesome spell card skillz and win all the time, but he cannot win against da strongest fairy Saruno.

But they become friends, and they both lived happily evar after and Moe forget about his family, who also forget about him.

Yookari said, "Lol."

THE END

* * *

"Um… That's all…?" asked Kosuzu as she looked up from a book containing only a few pages of crudely drawn pictures and poor grammar.

"It's awesome, right?" asked Cirno, hoping to get a positive response from her. "It took me nine days to come up with this state of the art story! I'm willing to sell this for a grand total of 999 yen! If you want to buy it, I will make more! I'm sure there will be a huge demand for this awesome story!"

"Sorry, but we only accept books published by known companies and people," Kosuzu told her as she closed the book and handed it back to the ice fairy. "It doesn't matter how good your story is, if it is not published, I cannot buy it."

"What do you mean? Is it not good enough?" asked Cirno as she took back the book.

"You didn't hear what I said just now, did you…?" asked Kosuzu. "What I mean is… I heard that in the outside world, in order for you to sell a book, you need to show it to companies that will determine whether or not your book is of good enough quality to be sold first. At least that's what my suppliers told me…

"Here, we only accept books written by famous people and have a lot of history behind them and books from the outside world that are published by companies."

"In that case, I will show this story to a company that will help me publish it, and then you can sell it!" said Cirno.

"I don't know any company here in Gensokyo that does this…" said Kosuzu. "That's more of an outside world thing…"

"Everybody knows that Aya works in a place that makes newspapers. Books and newspapers and both made of paper, so I'm sure her place will help publish my book!" said Cirno. "I'm such a genius for thinking of this! I'll go to them right away to get them to publish my book! Just you wait! You're going to hear from them about how awesome this story is and then want to buy it, and then people will come cramming into your book store to borrow this book! I guarantee that this will happen!"

Before Kosuzu could say anything else, the ice fairy rushed out of the place at a fast speed. "I don't think that's a good idea…" she said to no one. That was what she wanted to tell Cirno. Knowing Aya, chances are likely that the tengu would spread things out in a negative way if she found the story laughably bad, which in Kosuzu's opinion is.

* * *

The next day…

"I knew it…" said Kosuzu while looking at Bunbunmaru's newspaper of the day. One of the articles on it wrote about how ridiculously bad and laughable Cirno's story was. The cover, which consisted of a badly drawn man standing next to a badly drawn shrine maiden who looks like Reimu, was also posted there.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Yukari's house at Mayohiga…

"You know, Ran, I'm glad that Game2002 hasn't used me as a plot device character in his stories yet," said Yukari while eating pudding.

Confused, Ran asked her, "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind…" replied the demon of boundaries.

* * *

THE END

"OC gets gapped to Gensokyo" stories and "plot device Yukari" are done to death in Touhou fanfics. It's not funny at all. I wish people would come up with more different plots and concepts…

This story is canon to my Touhou series, taking place a day after the last chapter of Shingyoku. This is a comical one-shot, so it's not supposed to be taken seriously.


End file.
